Dealing With It
by starbright
Summary: [Completed]Another Lockdown fic... What happened after the kiss? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ER

                                                    **Dealing with It**

                                                  Chapter 1

Abby looked into Carter's eyes as they kissed a second time.  Abby had never felt anything like this before.  Her heart was beating so fast, and it wasn't because she was scared about getting smallpox, but because her and Carter finally kissed after two years of flirting. 

The whole time she was with Luka, she never felt like this.  Yeah, there was an attraction of course, but with Carter it was different.  It was more than an attraction.  After her and Luka broke up, she wanted to be with Carter, but he didn't want to be want to be the " rebound guy".  _He believed that I was still in love with Luka, and as I look back on it now, I guess Carter was right; I was still in love with Luka.  I don't think it would have been fair to Carter to have a relationship with me when I had feelings for Luka, but now I know the only feelings I have for Luka are as only a friend.  _

"Abby and Carter, you can leave the room.  It was just something that looked like smallpox."  said Gallant, who had had just entered the room.

"Oh thanks Gallant!"  they said brightly.

Abby and Carter both looked at each other, waiting for the other one to say something.

"John…" said Abby gently.  " I need to know if that was just something that happened at the spur-of- the-moment…or could there actually be something between us?" 

"Abby… it was…"

But before he could say anything, Kerry entered the room.  "I just wanted to thank you both for all your help, and I think that Susan needs both of you out there." said Kerry in her usual manner.

"Okay…" said Carter.  Carter then looked up at Abby.  "We need to talk about this…okay?" smiled Carter.   

Abby then saw that Kerry was staring at them.  "John, why don't we talk later?" said Abby delicately.  

"Okay." said Carter, as him and Abby left the room to help Susan with the patients.  

Carter watched as Abby went to help Susan.  He couldn't believe that he actually kissed her after two years of waiting.  _That was more than I expected, and this was definitely was not a spur-of-the-moment thing._  thought Carter to himself.

***

Abby was giving vaccines when, in the corner of her eye, she saw Carter.  As soon as she saw him, her heart started beating really fast.  Abby was a little worried that the kiss didn't mean anything to Carter as much as it meant to her, since he hadn't said anything to her yet.  Yeah they were busy, but couldn't he at least say something?  

"Abby?" said Carter softly.  "I need a vaccine, and I really need to talk to you about that kiss."  

"Okay, take a seat."  said Abby.  Carter then sat on the gurney.  

"So, Abby about that kiss…" said Carter, as Abby stick in the needle into Carter's arm.  "I think that it…"

But Carter couldn't finish the sentence.  His pager went off.  "I'm sorry, I have to take this.  I will be off soon.  Meet me in the lounge."  

"Sure." said Abby quietly. 

"Bye." said Carter.  

***

Abby was just on her way out when she saw Carter coming towards her.  She didn't really want to see Carter right this second, since she didn't want to get the rejection she sensed she was going to get from him.

Carter was getting closer to Abby, and he could see that something was bothering her by the expression on her face.  _I guess the kiss affected her more than I thought._  Carter then blurt something out, not fully aware of what he just said.

"Abby…it was more than a spur-of-the-moment thing.  I love you Abby."  said Carter intensely 

Everybody stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation between Carter and Abby.  Abby turned around and looked at Carter.  Abby had this shocked look on her face, since she couldn't believe what Carter said.  She thought that he was going to reject her, but she was totally wrong.  He loved her more than she could have even imagined.

"I love you too John." said Abby as she went up to him and gave him a kiss.

To be continued

I hope everybody liked this chapter, please tell me if I should continue or not!!! I know the title sucks but I can't think of a better one, if anybody can think of a better one, tell me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

                                                   **Dealing With It**

**                                                         Chapter 2**

Carter and Abby both looked at each other realizing that they just professed their love for each other in front of all their co-workers.  Carter looked at Susan, Kerry, and Luka staring at them.  But Carter didn't care, as he wanted everybody to know how he felt about Abby.

"John, I think we need to go somewhere quiet to talk."  said Abby softly.  

"Yeah I think so too."  Carter and Abby then went and got their stuff out of their lockers and then left the ER, not without people still staring at them.

"So how long do you think they will talk about us?"  said Abby as they got outside.  

"A couple of days!"  laughed Carter.  "Abby, I did mean what I said in there.  I love you more than I ever imagined I could."  Abby and Carter then sat down on the bench.

"John, I love you too.  I didn't think I would be saying it in front of all my co-workers, but I couldn't not say it."  smiled Abby, as she leaned over and kissed Carter.  But this kiss was different from when they were quarantined in the exam room.  It was more passionate.  

"Okay, I don't think I want another day like that."  said Abby delicately.  

"That's for sure."  said Carter.  Carter then remembered being stuck together with Abby, it wasn't all that bad, thought Carter to himself.  "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."   said Carter softly.  

"Yeah."  said Abby.  She held hands with Carter as they went to his car.  

***

Abby and Carter went to a nice diner.  They picked the nearest booth, as they were so exhausted, they didn't care where they sat.    

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress.  Abby and Carter looked up.  

"Two coffees and an Eggs Benedict."  said Carter.  

"And a cheese omelet." said Abby softly.    

"Okay."  nodded the waitress as she wrote it down and then she put her pad back into her apron.  "I'll be back with your food."  said the waitress softly.  

"So, how are you doing?" asked Carter tenderly.  

"I'm doing okay, I was a little afraid today, but I knew that because you were with me that everything would be fine."  said Abby gently.

"No, I didn't mean today."  said Carter softly.  

"Oh, I'm doing much better than I was before.  I guess I started drinking because that was the only thing that made sense.  I didn't have you, as you…were with Susan." said Abby.

The waitress then came with their food.  "Enjoy!" smiled the waitress.  

"Abby, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."  said Carter.  

"John, it is in the past.  I'm fine now.  We are together now, and that is all that matters."  said Abby as she put her hand on Carter's hand.  

"You know I was jealous of you and Susan."  said Abby as she ate her omelet.  

"Oh really?" laughed Carter.  

"Yeah, I hated all the times she was with you, rubbing your back."  said Abby softly.

"Oh."  grinned Carter.  "Come on.  Let's get you home."   

"Okay."  said Abby.  Carter and Abby left a couple of bills for the waitress and then they left the diner.  

***

"John, could we take a walk before you take me home?"

"Sure that is fine."  said Carter.  Carter then put his arm around Abby.  

"John…were you ever scared today, while you were treating those kids?" asked Abby softly.  

"Well," said Carter softly.  "Yes I was scared, but you were with me.  I knew that everything would be okay."   

"Really?"  smiled Abby.  

"Yeah."  said Carter as he leaned over and kissed Abby.  Abby felt a spark while she was kissing Carter; it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.  Abby then put her hand on Carter's hip as she kissed him again.  

"I think we better go home now."  yawned Abby.  Abby and Carter then went to his car.  Carter looked at Abby, and he couldn't believe how great she looked, even though they had been quarantined together in an exam room for nearly 24 hours.  Abby then saw that Carter was staring at her.  

"What?" asked Abby softly as they got into Carter's car.  

"Oh, it is nothing, I just can't believe how beautiful you look."  grinned Carter.  

"John, I think we better take you back to the hospital because I think you are infected.  You just said that I'm beautiful when I have been stuck in exam room for…I don't know how long and I haven't ever had a shower yet!"  

"Abby…you look pretty to me."  smiled Carter.  

"Oh!"  blushed Abby.     

Carter then walked Abby to her apartment.  "Why don't you come in for a while?"  smiled Abby.  

"Okay."  said Carter.  Carter then went and sat on the couch while Abby went and took a shower.  When Abby got back, she saw that Carter was fast asleep on the couch, so she got a blanket and put it on him.  

"Sleep tight John."  said Abby.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dealing With It 

Abby looked at Carter as he was sleeping.  He had been sleeping for 10 hours straight.  Abby then went up to Carter, and stroked his hair.  _Is this real, can Carter and I really last? thought Abby to herself__.  _

"Morning Abby." said Carter as he looked up at her.

"Well actually, it is 4 in the afternoon." laughed Abby as she sat down next to Carter.

"Oh, really?" said Carter softly as he sat up. "I didn't realize that I fell asleep on your couch."

"John, it is fine, you need the rest." said Abby as she got up from the couch, went into the kitchen, and made a cup of coffee.

"Here, this should wake you up."  said Abby gently as she handed Carter a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." said Carter as he got up from the couch. Carter then leaned over and kissed Abby.  "Thanks for the coffee, but I should be getting home."  

"John, why don't you just stay just a little bit longer?" grinned Abby as she looked up at Carter. 

"Okay." smiled Carter. "Hey Abby, how does 8 o'clock sound?" asked Carter smiling.

"What?" said a clueless Abby.   

"Our first date." said Carter tenderly.

"Oh, sure John.  But I thought we already went on our first date?"  

"Do you classify the lockdown as a date?" grinned Carter.

"Yeah, I was stuck in there with you for nearly 2 days." said Abby delicately.

"Stuck?" laughed Carter. "I thought you liked being stuck in there with me?"  laughed Carter.

"Okay, I guess I did." smiled Abby. 

Carter then put his arms around Abby.  "You know…" but before Carter could say anything his cell phone rang.  "I'll let the voice mail, get it."  said Carter.

"So what were you about to say before your cell phone rang?" said Abby.  

"I was going to say that you look beautiful now that you've had a shower."

"John!" said Abby as she slapped him. "That is not what you said yesterday when we were walking home!"  

"No, I mean it!  You are beautiful." said Carter brightly. Carter's cell phone rang again. "I guess I will have to get it this time, since it could be an emergency." said Carter as he got up from the couch.

"Hi Gamma, I'm fine.  I'm at Abby's right now.  Okay, I'll see you later."  said Carter as he hung up the phone.

"Is your grandmother okay?" asked Abby gently. 

"Yeah, she was just worried about me because she saw about the lockdown on the news."

"Oh, okay. I guess you have to go home now."  said Abby.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."  said Carter as he left Abby's apartment.

Abby watched as Carter left her apartment.  There were so many thoughts going through Abby's mind right then.  Did they do the right thing by kissing, or did she just lose the best friendship she has ever had? _ No, Abby stop it!  Everything is going to be okay. thought Abby to herself__.  _

***

A few weeks later… 

Carter had just gotten out of his car when he saw Abby walking towards the ER.

"Abby!" said Carter. Abby then turned around, and saw Carter right in front of her. 

"Hi John!" said Abby.  Abby then put her arms around Carter as they entered the ER.  Susan was sitting in the lounge when Carter and Abby came in.  

"Morning." said Susan as she got up from her chair. 

"Hi!" they both said.  Susan looked at her two friends, and she could see how much they were in love with each other. 

"Well, I have to go back to work, but I'll see you later."  said Susan as she left the lounge.

****

Later that day…

"Come on, Kerry, how can you do this to me?" said Carter.

"Carter, I need you to do a double shift, I'm sorry if you had plans, but you are the chief resident remember?" said Kerry firmly.

"I know." said Carter softly. _But I have plans with Abby tonight!  thought Carter to himself.  "Okay, I'll do it."  said Carter as he walked away from Kerry.  Carter was walking to the lounge when he saw Abby coming towards him._

"Hey John!"  smiled Abby. 

"Hi,"  said Carter.  "We can't go on our date tonight."  he said as they walked into the lounge.

"Sick of me already?" laughed Abby.

"Well…" laughed Carter.  "No, seriously, I have to do a double shift tonight."

"That is fine, I understand." said Abby kindly.  

Carter's pager then went off.  "I'll see you later," said Carter as he kissed Abby.

***

Later that night, Abby was in the lounge at her locker when Susan entered the room.

"Are you off now?" asked Susan as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home, and watch some TV,"  said Abby as she put her jacket on.

"I thought you and Carter had plans?" asked Susan.

"We did." said Abby. "But John had to work a double shift." 

"Oh." said Susan softly.  Abby and Susan started to walk out of the ER.

"Abby…" said Carter. Abby turned around  

"John!" smiled Abby as she walked towards him. 

"Are you going home now?" asked Carter tenderly.

"Yeah." said Abby. "Are you coming to my apartment after work?"

"Yes." said Carter. 

"I'll see you then," said Abby as her and Susan walked out of the ER.

***

"You know, Carter is really happy with you."  said Susan as they were walking to the train.  "I have seen the way he looks at you; and he is very much in love with you."

"Susan…I have had many relationships, but this relationship with John is totally different than any relationship I have ever been in before."  said Abby.

"Hey Abby, why don't we go to a bar?" said Susan.

"Well…" said Abby.   

"Come on, please?" said Susan.

"Fine." said Abby.

***

Later at the bar…

"What would you like?" asked the bartender.

"A beer." said Susan. 

The bartender then looked at Abby. "What about you miss?" he said.  

"Nothing." said Abby as her and Susan went and sat down.  Abby felt like she wanted something to drink, but she just didn't want to go back to drinking again.  Not when everything was perfect with John.

"No drink tonight?" said Susan as she drank her beer.

"No." said Abby. "So are you dating anybody?"

"Well…actually I have been dating this guy for about 2 weeks!" said Susan brightly.

"Oh really?" said Abby. "So when do I get to meet him?"

"Soon." said Susan.  

Abby then looked at her watch.  "Susan, I'm really sorry, but I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you later."  said Susan.   

***

Abby was walking home, and all she thought about was Carter, and why didn't she drink tonight.  _Did I do it because I didn't want to disappoint him or did I do it for me?  I guess I did it for Carter, and for myself.__ thought Abby to herself.  ___

When Abby got to her apartment, Carter was sitting in the living room.

"John!" smiled Abby as she opened her door.

"I thought you got off before me?" grinned Carter.  Abby then moved towards Carter.  "I did, but Susan and I went to the bar."

"Oh." said Carter softly. Abby looked at Carter, and could see that he was upset with her.

"I thought you stopped drinking?" said Carter angrily.

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but computer was broken for two weeks..


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: In this fic, Abby stopped drinking after the scene in "The Letter"

** Dealing With It**

**  Chapter 4**

Abby looked at Carter.  She couldn't believe what he just said.  Abby started to walk away from him. _How could he think that I would start drinking again when my life is so great?_

"Abby…" said Carter as he moved towards her.

"John, how could you think that I would start drinking again?" asked Abby angrily as she sat down on the couch.  "I haven't had a drink since that night at the Lava Lounge."  

"Abby, I just care about you." said Carter as he sat down next to Abby.

"John…you just said that I was drinking before you got all the details.  You know I want to drink so badly, but I didn't because of you." 

Carter looked up at Abby.  "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you, but that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"  said Abby delicately.  "John, we need to trust each other, and I don't think we have that."  

"Of course we trust each other, what do you mean?" said Carter.

"John, do you know how scared I was to get into another relationship after what happened between Luka and I?  I took a chance with you, but I guess I was wrong about you."

"Abby…I-" said Carter, but he could see that she wasn't going to listen to anything more that he had to say.  

"John…just go." said Abby as she walked away from him.

"Fine!" snapped Carter as he left Abby's apartment.  Abby watched as Carter left the apartment.  _Oh John, why did this have to happen?  I wanted this relationship to work out so badly, but I should have known that it was too good to be true.  _Thought Abby as she went to bed.  Abby tried to go to sleep but she couldn't because there was someone missing…Carter.  

***  

The next morning, as Carter was walking into the ER, all he could see was the look on Abby's face when he said that she was drinking again.  _Why did I say that?_ Thought Carter.  

"Carter…" said Susan softly.  

Carter turned around. "Oh, Susan." he said, half expecting it to be Abby. 

"Is everything okay?  You look really tired."  said Susan as they entered the ER Bay doors.

"I'm fine."  Carter then saw Abby coming toward him, and he knew that he had to make everything okay with her.

"I'm sorry Abby, please forgive me." said Carter softly as he came towards her.  Abby couldn't believe what Carter just said, and she didn't know what to say.  Abby looked at Carter, turned the other way, and headed out of the ER.  Carter watched as Abby left the ER.  _What can I do to make this better?_

"Go after her." said Susan softly.

"I think I have just ruined our relationship."

"I don't think so."  said Susan.  So Carter decided to go after Abby and at least try and salvage their relationship.

***

Abby was sitting on the bench outside the ER.

"Abby." said Carter softly as she sat down next to her.  

Abby turned around.  "John, I don't think we have anything to say."  she said, but she knew that wasn't true. 

"I'm really sorry that I said that you were drinking again, I don't know what I was thinking.  I just want this relationship to work out.

"John…I'm not mad about that anymore."  said Abby softly. 

Carter looked at Abby.  "Then what is it?" 

Abby then got up from the bench, and started walking away from Carter.  She just couldn't do this, she wanted to be with Carter more than anything, but she just couldn't do it. 

"Abby, just talk to me." said Carter softly. 

"John…I don't want to get hurt like all the other times, like with Luka and Richard, and I think that is what is going to happen if I stay with you any longer."  

"Abby, just sit down." said Carter. Abby and Carter sat down on the bench.

"Abby, I love you more than you know.  I don't know what is going to happen with us in the future, but I can promise you one thing that I will never hurt you on purpose."  

Susan then came out of the ER.  "Carter, Abby, we need you back inside."

"Okay."  they both said.  Before they went into the ER, Abby whispered to Carter,  "I know you would never hurt me."  

***  
  


Later that night…

"Susan, have you seen John?" asked Abby as she was entering the lounge.

"Carter went home about an hour ago." 

"Oh, thanks." said Abby as she opened her locker.

"So you and Carter made up then?"

"Sort of." said Abby as she left the lounge.

***

When Abby got to her apartment, there was Carter sitting on the couch.

"John, what are you doing here?" asked Abby as she shut the door.  She couldn't believe that he was there, but at the same time she was happy that he was.

"Abby, I know you are scared about this relationship, and so am I.  But I think if we are truthful with each other, and don't judge each other before we get the facts, I think we are going to be fine.  I love you, Abby.  I don't want to lose you because I was stupid."

"John…I don't know."  said Abby.  Abby then looked into Carter's eyes, and knew that she needed to give their relationship another chance.  Abby leaned over and kissed Carter.  "I love you too…and you aren't going to lose me anytime soon!"

***  
  


The next morning, Carter woke up and looked at Abby by his side sleeping peacefully.

"Morning, John." smiled Abby as she sat up.  "John, I want to give us another chance.  I guess I will have to deal with whatever comes our way."

Carter looked up at Abby.  "We can make this work, I just know it."  Abby and Carter held each other tightly, unsure of what the future would bring, but they would deal with it together.

The End

****


End file.
